


Complicated Troubles

by xXNova_Barnes_97Xx



Series: The Nova Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderswap, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNova_Barnes_97Xx/pseuds/xXNova_Barnes_97Xx
Summary: This is a prequel to the story Home. It gives a little insight on the weeks before the main story begins.I do not own any of the characters, Stan Lee and Marvel do.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: The Nova Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584430
Kudos: 9





	Complicated Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've been brainstorming for a while for the next couple of stories I wanted to do. This was originally going to be a couple of chapters, but I thought it would be better as a one-shot so it wouldn't seem too dragged out. I did have a bit of writer's block on this, but if I hadn't, it would've been out weeks ago. Hope you enjoy!

_Date: Early December, 1996_

_Location: Asgard_

The kingdom was in a bustle; Thor had just returned from a successful hunt. A celebration was to be held in three days, and all of the game that was retrieved was to be prepared for the feast. He had been gone for two fortnights, so Loki was pleased to see him.

“I see you’ve made it back in one piece. Quite a surprise, truly,” Loki jabbed playfully.

“I missed you as well, Loki,” Thor hugged Loki.

“Get off of me, oaf,” Loki complained.

“Are we…” Thor began.

“Are we what, Thor?”

“Aye, are you going to make me say it out here in the hall?” Thor asked.

“Of course, because I have no idea what you are trying to say,” Loki smirked. He knew exactly what Thor wanted.

“Tonight…” Thor looked around for any stray servants and maidens.

“Spit it out,” Loki teased.

“You will kill me one day. I was hoping… are we going to... Loki,” Thor whined.

“You are worse than some of the maidens here Thor, honestly,” Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor and Loki had been secretly sneaking off for a short time to pleasure each other. That was putting it lightly, if Loki was being honest. It started off slow; the first time it happened was a shock to the both of them. Then it became more frequent; sneaking out of meetings, feasts, and practice sessions. No one knew of what they were doing, and they both wanted to keep it that way. They were raised as brothers, even though they really weren’t.

“You seem eager,” Loki commented. The two started walking to the library.

“It has been half a month, Loki. How could I not be? How are you not?” Thor asked.

“I do not need sex to function like you,” Loki joked.

“Loki,” Thor hissed. A few servants walked by, unaware of their conversation.

“What? It is how you act,” Loki said, entering the library. He sighed, “I am surprised you have not just found a maiden to bed. I’m sure Lady Sif would accompany you.”

Thor noticed the jealousy in Loki’s tone, “Loki, I would never do something like that to you.” Thor grabbed Loki’s arm, and Loki smacked his hand away.

“Do not touch me,” Loki hissed. They were the only two in the library. Loki’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I’m sure people are already suspicious, Thor, do not feed into it.”

“I apologize,” Thor said with a frown.

Loki sighed once more, “I have been working on a spell, but I know not when it will be ready.”

“What kind of spell?” Thor asked, extremely interested.

“That kind for me to know and you to find out later,” Loki teased.

“You wound me,” Thor said. “I must get going, I must also speak with father about the celebration.”

“Your father. But yes, hurry along before you get into any trouble,” Loki replied, taking a book off of a shelf. Thor left, and Loki sat down to read for a while.

*****

Loki stood in front of a full-length mirror; he mastered the spell he wanted to use early. Loki looked at himself and smiled mischievously.

“I truly didn’t know if I could pull this off. I’m quite impressed,” his voice was now more feminine, as were the rest of his features. He was significantly shorter and thinner, had softer facial features, was a touch paler, and had a somewhat curvy body style. Thor would love this. Loki hadn’t wanted to leave his chambers tonight, but the tavern was calling his name.

*****

Loki changed back to his male form and made his way towards Thor’s chambers, but instead found him in the grand hall.

“Aye, Loki, I was not expecting to see you again today,” Thor said.

“I thought you would be at the tavern out drinking everyone by now,” Loki replied.

“I was about to make my way there. Would you care to accompany me?” Thor asked.

“Why not? Nothing better to do in this damned castle anyway,” Loki replied.

The two began walking down the hall, Thor spoke up, “So about this spell...”

“If you inquire about it again, it shall not happen, Odinson,” Loki commented.

“Why must you call me that? You are-” Thor stopped himself; he already knew what was coming.

“How many times must I say this Thor? Truly,” Loki stopped walking. They were close to the tavern, and Thor was really thinking he needed a drink now. “We both know, and have known, that I am not truly an Odinson. It is painfully obvious.”

“I am sorry Loki,” Thor said. He glanced around and put a hand on Loki’s cheek.

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki said quietly. It was a warning to move his hand.

“I wish I could just touch you whenever I wanted. Have no one around stop me. Stop us,” Thor said, his hand slipping away.

Loki wished the same, but he knew it would never happen. Not in their lifetime, “You wish childish things. Let us continue, I am craving a drink.”

Thor sighed and led the way into the tavern. He walked towards the back, saying hello and chatting with the occasional civilian. When he turned around to say something to Loki, Thor noticed he had disappeared.

“Aye, Loki,” Thor shook his head. As Thor came up on his usual table, an extravagant woman was already there. “I mean not to be rude, my lady, but I believe this is my table.”

“Oh, do you now, Prince Thor?” The mysterious woman commented. She leaned forward a little, observing Thor.

“So, you know who I am? Is that supposed to tell why you are at my table,” Thor said walking closer. “I am here with someone.”

“Aye, yes I am aware. Your brother, no?” The woman said.

“Ah, not my brother,” Thor responded. This felt like a test.

“Hmm. Well done,” the woman said.

“You seem familiar, yet I do not recognize you,” Thor responded.

“An oaf as always. Are you truly that blind?” the woman gave a coy smile.

“Loki?” Thor asked.

“By the Gods, it took you long enough,” Loki replied. She patted the spot next to her.

“How… is this the spell you spoke of?” Thor asked, sitting down quickly.

“Good observation. You know, in this form, I can be touched whenever… and no one would bat an eye. All because I look like an ordinary maiden,” Loki said, staring into Thor’s eyes.

“You are far from ordinary Loki,” Thor said, moving one of Loki’s stray locks of hair behind her ear. He gently cupped Loki’s cheek, and Loki leaned into it. “Loki…”

“Just kiss me already, you damned-” she was cut off by Thor’s mouth on hers. Loki returned the kiss with unlimited passion. Loki felt free and wished she could feel like that for forever.

Thor stopped for a moment, “Should we order drinks? People might get suspicious if all we do is…”

“You are thinking too much, Thor. But yes, drinks would be nice,” Loki replied. She twirled one of her hands and two ales sat in front of them.

“I will never cease to be amazed by you,” Thor replied, giving Loki a kiss.

“Probably because I’m magnificent,” Loki laughed. Thor cupped her cheek and smiled. “Oh, do not get so sentimental. Let us drink and celebrate!”

*****

The two were nearly inseparable the next two days, with Thor only leaving his chambers to do his courtly duties. Loki did whatever she wanted to do; she was rather enjoying the female body. Loki changed back a few times to go to the library, and to speak to Frigga about the newest books in the library from Vanaheim. But after Thor and Loki returned to Thor’s chambers, Loki changed back into his female form for the rest of the night.

*****

_The next morning…_

Loki woke up to Thor kissing on her neck. “Fantastic way to wake up, Thor, but do you not have somewhere to be?”

“I do my sweet, but I do not see a problem with being late,” Thor said. He continued to kiss Loki’s neck, then went further down until—

“Thor! We must go on another hunt!” Volstagg boomed as he walked into Thor’s chambers unannounced, with Lady Sif, Fandral, and Hogun following him.

Thor was pushed off of Loki immediately, and she covered up.

“Unless you are already preoccupied by a daring young maiden?” Fandral said coyly.

“Must you come in without knocking?” Thor said with an attitude.

“Oh please, as if you would ever do that,” Sif rolled her eyes.

“So, who is the young maiden in your bed?” Fandral asked, making his way over to where Loki was covered. She tensed under the covers.

“I would not do that, or you will lose your arm, my friend,” Thor warned. Fandral put his hands up and walked back to the door. “I will be out in a moment. Please go.”

The four walked back out the room, with Volstagg and Fandral making jokes. Thor uncovered Loki’s face.

“Must you really go with them? I just got you back for a while. And your celebration is tonight from your last hunt,” Loki said.

“Father will set a new day for it. All will be fine my sweet. I won’t let this one be as long as the last one. I promise you,” Thor said. He cupped Loki’s cheek, and gave her a long kiss. She returned it happily.

“I suppose I will be here when you return. I’ll just tell mother I am going on a trip and I’ll be back in a few weeks. No one will suspect me in your chambers,” Loki said, watching Thor dress. He turned around and gave a smile.

“I’ll be back soon, love,” Thor said, walking towards his door.

“Be careful, Thor. Please come back,” Loki said. Thor gave one more smile before leaving Loki alone.

*****

Two days after Thor had left, Loki found herself stuck, literally.

“By the gods what is going on?” Loki cursed. Something was wrong with the spell she had used to go back to her original form. “I must be going mad!”

She ran around the room, trying to find the right book with the spell in it, but hoping for an explanation. After finding the correct one, she scanned the page with the spell. Her eyes widened in fear, and she shot up and out of the room with the book still in her hands.

Loki ran up to a servant, “Send correspondence to Frigga that her son Loki needs her immediately in his chambers. Tell her it is of the utmost importance!” She continued down the hall to her room and slammed the door behind her.

“This is not possible. No, no, no,” Loki paced once again. Soon, a knock came to Loki’s door. She rushed over and opened the door to a worried Frigga.

“Oh, Loki, what happened to you?” Frigga asked coming in and closing the door.

“Mother, I think I messed up,” Loki sobbed.

“Is this about Thor?” Frigga asked, guiding Loki over to the bed.

“How do you—?”

“My dear, it is quite obvious with you two. So, what happened?” Frigga asked, and Loki sighed.

“I found a spell and only wanted to have fun. Mother I think I’m…” Loki trailed off.

“Does Thor know?” Frigga asked.

“How would he know? He left again! He always leaves,” Loki cried. Frigga brought Loki in for a hug and rubbed her back.

“Thor is a fool; we both know this. What do you want to do about this?” Frigga asked.

“I can’t have a child mother. I am unworthy of being a mother. Odin wouldn’t allow it anyway,” Loki said sadly.

“Do not sell yourself short Loki. You would be a great mother.”

“I am too selfish to be a mother. I only want what is best for me,” Loki muttered.

“Oh, Loki, enough,” Frigga sighed. “Odin will not be happy, but that does not matter right now. All that matters now is that you are with child.”

“How are you not angry? Disappointed even!” Loki exclaimed.

“I love you too much to be angry, Loki. You are very intelligent, and yes you may do some foolish activities, but you are a child. I will not be angry with you. Not now, not ever. You need to tell Thor before you make any decisions,” Frigga replied.

“Thank you, mother. So much,” Loki said, hugging Frigga.

“Anything for you my darling. I must get to my duties now, if you need me, send someone for me. I will have Thor meet you when he returns,” Frigga responded, giving Loki a kiss on her forehead.

*****

About a fortnight later, Thor returned in the evening, sober than he normally was after a hunt. As soon as he arrived, Frigga told him to rush to Loki’s chambers. Thor ran down the hallways towards Loki’s room, worried for her.

“Thor!” the man turned around to see Loki, in tears, by a pillar.

“Loki!” Thor ran over and scooped her up. Loki laughed a little as Thor claimed her lips. When he parted from her, he noticed more tears. “What is wrong? Mother said it was urgent?”

“Thor I—” Loki was cut off.

“And you are in your female form? Does mother know about it?”

“Thor—”

“Is everything alright?” Thor asked again and was shoved by Loki.

“By the gods Thor, shut your mouth for five seconds so I can tell you I’m with child!” Loki snapped loudly. Thor’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious? I am going to be a father?” Thor asked.

“No Thor! I can’t have the child; I will be cast out!” Loki said angrily.

“Loki, what are you saying?” Thor asked, confused.

“I have to get rid of it, Thor. If I don’t Odin will have me removed from Asgard. Or have me executed,” Loki replied.

“I would not let him do that to you. You know that,” Thor said, grabbing Loki’s shoulders.

“You have no say against the All-Father, Thor,” Loki hung her head. Thor pulled her closer and kissed her forehead lightly.

“Don’t speak of getting rid of the babe, Loki. I will find a way to make everything okay,” Thor responded, hugging Loki tightly. Loki hugged back just as tight and sobbed into Thor’s neck.

Down the hall, Tyr listened closely to the conversation between Loki and Thor. A smile crept onto his face, “Well, well, well. I wonder what the All-Father will think of this. I will just have to find out.”

*****

_Hours later…_

Loki and Thor lounged in Loki’s bed, soaking up all the time they could together.

“I wish I could spend every second with you,” Thor said, cupping Loki’s cheek.

Loki smirked and replied, “You are an oaf, Thor. Truly.”

Thor laughed a little, and the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Thor lunged forward and capture Loki’s lips once more. She moaned into the touch and pulled Thor on top of her. Thor laughed and ran his hands down Loki’s curves.

But before anything could get too serious, the doors to Loki’s room busted open. Thor shot out of the bed with Loki close behind. Odin walked into the room with more guards.

“Guards grab them and bring them to the throne room immediately,” Odin boomed. Thor and Loki exchanged a scared look before being seized by the guards.


End file.
